


Rocking Out

by Silasprime7



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amethyst 6G1S 2XO, Amethyst 6G1S 7XC, Based on a minor character in a tumblr comic, F/F, aka Rocky, moved from tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 03:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silasprime7/pseuds/Silasprime7
Summary: 2XO taken from Drawbauchery on tumblr. Check out her work here: http://drawbauchery.tumblr.com/Amethyst cut 7XC is a gem eager to show that she will be a great quartz soldier. Her eagerness takes her a bit too far, though.





	1. Making Friends

You are an Amethyst. Cut 7XC if you cared about such. You don't.

What you care about is that you’ve been out in the open for three days. What you care about is that you are a soldier. What you care about is that you need to be strong.

The kindergartners praise you when you show how strong you are. They say, “You are performing to the optimal of an Amethysts ability,” or, “This is astounding for your cut.” Once, you even got pat on the head. That was your favorite day.

This has led you to looking for a new way to show how strong you are, much like now. You climbed the cliff face yesterday, and the day before you had moved one of the injectors. There must be something you can do to show you're a good soldier.

A clatter went off at your feet. You look down at your feet and see a pile of rocks that you knocked over by walking into them. Why is there a pile of rocks out here? Why would someone even pile rocks in the first place?

Despite your thoughts, you kneel down and start to pile them back up. Looking the rocks you pick up over, you start to notice something. 

Each rock has a bunch of cuts in them.

This wouldn't attract your attention normally, but the way they're cut… it turns into a picture. You pick one up and see a picture of a hopping lifeform you saw the other day. Another looks like a small Peridot on it.

You are about to put the last rock on the pile, a picture of another Amethyst on it, when your hand stops and your head starts going. You grab the rock tighter as a grin comes to your face. You quickly get up and go in search of the nearest group of gems.

It doesn't take you long to find a group as you run around. There's even a kindergartner among them. Now is the time to act.

You stop in front of the group and brandish the rock before you. “Hey, watch how far I can toss this rock.”

You turn and reel back the rock while keeping an eye on the group. The Amethysts’ eyes were wide, obviously afraid that you’d fail to impress with your throwing skills. Before they can try to stop you, you toss the rock as hard as you can. You stand and watch it soar into the distance.

_ Whoa. Look at that thing go. _

The Amethysts whisper behind you, obviously in awe of a new rock throwing record. You smile as you turn, ready for the praise that you’ll get. Instead of praise, however, you are instead faced with a teary eyed pink Amethyst.

“What’s wrong,” you ask carefully. You know your throw was good, but it wasn’t enough for tears. Obviously there was something wrong.

She glares at you and you flinch back. She stomps up to you until she’s almost on top of you before taking a breath in. You are about to ask what’s wrong again when she lets out a shout.

“You dummy!”

Before you can say anything, the pink Amethyst runs off with tears streaming behind her. You look around the murmuring group, looking for an answer in their eyes but finding none. The shock wearing off, you ask the question on your mind, “Why am I a dummy?”

The group murmurs to itself again for a moment before one of the Amethysts steps forward. “Because that wasn’t just a rock.” Your eyebrow raises and she sighs before she continues. “That was one of 2XO’s rocks. They’re important to her, and you just threw one right in front of her.”

Understanding dawns on your face and your heart sinks. You just hurt another Amethyst. You only wanted to be praised, but you hurt someone instead. That isn’t being strong. You almost start to tear up, but brush the tears away furiously.

_ No time for crying, you have to make this better. _

You look up at the Amethyst that was speaking for the group and ask, “How do I fix this?” When all you get is a shrug, you look around at the other Amethysts. All of them have the same response.

A sigh escapes you as you close your eyes and turn your head down. Relying on the others would be useless for this. Then again, what else was new? You aren’t about to give up though.

With determination flowing through you, you open your eyes and a thought pops into your head. With a smile, you point at one of the Amethysts in the crowd.

“You. Help me out a bit.”

* * *

 

Your hands rub against the object in your hands as you walk on your way to the pile of rocks you found earlier. Thinking about it, 2XO would probably be there, making sure none of her other rocks would be missing. Even if she wasn’t, you could leave your apology for her to come back to see.

As you come around the corner, however, you can easily see the back of the pink gem sitting with her pile nearby. A small smile appears on your face, but leaves quickly as your hands rub over the surface of what you’re carrying again. You hope she likes it.

You walk up behind her, your nerves rattling, before you speak. “2XO?”

“What?”

You frown at the wet sound of her reply. You really hurt her. You look down at your gift and can’t help but think that it’s not enough.

“I… I just wanted to give you something. To apologize.”

She turns to look at you, and you can’t help but flinch and hold your gift closer to you. Her eyes are large and wet marks shine on her cheeks.

_ This was stupid. It’s obviously not enough to make up for what you did. _

You kneel down to her level before you thrust your hands out to her. Opening them up, you reveal a rock with the words ‘I’m sorry’ cut into the top.

“I know it’s not the one I threw, and it’s not as good as the ones you have, but I found this one and I tried to make it good but I can’t do it.”

The words leave your mouth in a flood as she picks up the rock from your hands. Wide eyed, she turns it around and finds what you know is a terribly cut picture of one of the Amethysts on another side.

“I couldn’t find the other one, so I made this one but I couldn’t do it right but I wanted to apologize so much but it’s so bad and I’m dumb and-”

Your flood of words stop as 2XO’s arms wrap around your neck. Your skin feels wet where her arm meets your chin, and you realize you had started crying somewhere in your flood of words. Your arms go around to her back almost on their own.

“Thank you.”

You can’t help but smile as you hear those two words.

* * *

 

You sit with your friend 2XO looking over a rock you have cut into. Your mouth is turned down as you scratch at the rock in your hand with a smaller one. “I don't think that I’m cut out for this. It's so hard to get right.”

You look over at her to see her smiling at you, lifting your frown a bit. “It's alright. Sometimes you just need a little practice.”

Her face settles into such a bright smile that your face heats up and you have to turn away.

The two of you sit like that for a while longer before you hear someone coming. Looking up as the footsteps approach, you see a Peridot walking towards you. 2XO lifts an arm and waves at the other gems. “Hi 3XM.”

The Peridot nods at the greeting before she starts to look the two of you over. You continue to scratch at your rock, though you hold it a bit closer to yourself and work on it more slowly. When she's seen what you think she's needed to, she nods again.

“Working together on a project and learning to commit more fragile work. Those will be very useful skills in your futures.”

Your face grows hot again and you focus on the rock in your hand. Your focus is broken, however, when you feel the metal pins of the Peridots limb enhancer brush through your hair, ruffling it a little. You can practically feel the stars in your eyes.

“Good job you two.”


	2. Falling Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7XC goes looking for 2XO. Things don't go quite as she hoped.

You are Amethyst cut 7XC, and things have been different for you in the last few days. You have a bunch of friends, and you’ve been praised as a gem that'll become a great quartz soldier upon assignment. You know that you owe it all to 2XO, though. 

Ever since you made friends with her, she has done so much for you.

She's the reason you know and are friends with so many nice Amethysts. One day, 2XO had decided to take you around the kindergarten and introduced you to at least twenty Amethysts. She even helped you in remembering all their different cuts.

She also helped you learn some of the limits of your abilities. It was fun finding how long you could hold certain shapes so 2XO could make a great picture in one of her rocks. It wasn't quite as fun when you found out how sturdy you were by slipping off a ledge trying to get some special rocks, but you're over that.

Speaking of special rocks, that was why you had climbed this cliff right behind you.

You had spent the last couple of days making a special rock cutting just for her. The cutting sitting in your suit was probably the best one you’ve ever made, and you were so excited when you finished it. So, in order to find 2XO faster, you decided to take a shortcut.

After shaking your arms out, you look back over the cliff into the gorge. Sadly, you are unable to see her in this part of the kindergarten. You’ll just have to check another part.

With a shrug, you turn away and head to another part of the cliff. She was probably in a more secluded part of the kindergarten. She does like to have some time alone, after all.

It takes a while until you find your friend. She wasn't alone, though. Looking down, you could clearly see the purple of another Amethyst down near her.

You almost leave, thinking she might be spending time with another friend. That thought is instantly blown away when the one Amethyst grabs 2XO and pulls her roughly. This wasn't a friendly Amethyst.

You knew that there were Amethysts that didn't like 2XO. Some of them made fun of her for being pink, calling her an ‘off-color’. You’re sure they're just jealous that they aren't a pretty pink color like her.

This one was doing more than making fun of her, though. And you're gonna stop it.

You take a moment to get your aim right. You wouldn't want to miss or, even worse, hit 2XO. With your aim set, you take a step back before leaping off the cliff.

As you're falling, an idea starts to form that maybe this wasn't the best plan you could have had. It might have been the speed you were picking up, or it might have been that you were falling knees first towards the ground that tipped you off. Either way, you knew what was coming was going to hurt when you see 2XO headbutt the other Amethyst, causing her to poof away.

It's only as your knees and gem hit the earth with a crash that you think of pulling your legs in. The rest of your body slams hard against the ground, though you hardly notice. Your head is too full of the sound that just came from your gem.

“7? Are you alright?”

Crap. You can't let her see you looking weak like this. 

You instantly flip yourself around into a sitting position, making sure to cover your gem with one hand. What you feel there confirms what you thought, but you have no time for that now. “I’m fine, 2. It was just a hard fall.” You end your words with a smile.

Her eyebrows furrow as she kneels down next to you. She starts to brush dirt off your body before she starts again. “I saw. You really need to be more careful or you’ll hurt yourself or worse. What would you do if you cracked your gem?”

Your body tenses at her question. You try to smile, but you can feel that it's shaky. “W-what are you t-t-talking about?” You clear your throat into your free hand, “I’m a strong quartz soldier. I wouldn't crack so easily!”

Her frown grows a little as her eyes trail down to the hand hiding your cracked gem. Your eyes follow her hand as she places it over yours and softly tries to move it.You refuse to let it budge, though.

“7.”

Your eyes snap up to look into hers. Her hand squeezes softly around yours, but doesn't try to move it this time. You want to squeeze back, but that would- 

“Please?”

The soft question breaks your resolve. You look away as you lift your hand from your knee, revealing the cracked gem underneath. You hear her breathe in sharply.

“It's not as bad as it seems, and I was gonna get it taken care of as soon as we were done here. It's really not a big deal.”

She frowns further at that. “Not a big deal? You got hurt trying to help me! And how were you going to get back? You know you shouldn’t put pressure on it.” 

You frown, but you know she’s right. With where your gem is, walking would just cause it to fracture more. You still would have figured out a way back, though.

You open up to respond, but your words are cut off with a yelp as 2XO lifts you up with an arm below your knees and your back. You look up at her as she looks ahead, her brow knit together, and hope your face doesn’t look as hot as it feels. Was that one of the symptoms when you cracked your gem?

When she starts walking, your arms immediately circle around her shoulders. “2! What are you doing?!”

Her gaze doesn’t waver as she continues walking forward. “I’m taking you back home. You can’t walk back, so I’m gonna carry you there.”

You look away from her as she continues on towards the main area of the kindergarten. After a minute, you decide to break the silence.

“I’m sorry.”

You can feel her gaze turn towards you and decide to keep going. “I’m sorry I tried to hide it from you. I just didn’t want you to worry. I wanted to be strong for you.” 

“I like to worry about you.” Your head snaps around to look at your friends smiling face. “I know you’re strong, but that doesn’t mean I won’t worry about my friend when she gets hurt.”

You’re sure now that this hot feeling is some kind of result from the cracked gem. You look down at your gem this time before you speak up. “I’m also sorry that I wasn’t fast enough. I know you can take care of yourself, but I wanted to help you like you keep helping me.”

She laughs at that, though you don’t see what’s so funny in it. When she’s done, she sends a beaming smile your way. “Thank you, 7, but you already help me.”

You raise an eyebrow. You don’t remember helping her much.

You want to ask her what she means, but it’s starting to get difficult to focus. Your head is starting to feel fuzzy around the edges, and your legs feel a lot heavier than they did a moment ago. You don’t really care, though, cuz everything is starting to feel kinda funny.

You laugh and you hear 2 say something, but it sounds like it’s so far away. You try, but you can’t really hear it. You could just ask her to tell you again later, because you’re sure it’s probably important. You’re so sure of that because you’re sure that she’s important.

You know that she’s important because you love her.


	3. Healing

You jolt up. You want to go. You want to leave. You feel a burning in your leg, and you need to get away from here.

“Hold her down!” You hear the voice from near your leg before a pair of arms force you down. You almost want to fight against them, but they feel so warm and nice.

“What happened to her?” You turn towards where you heard the soft voice and see a pretty pink face smiling down at you. You smile and start to relax as memories start clicking into place.

“This treatment has been reported to cause a bit of shock in patients.” You look down to see a Peridot standing over your gem with some kind of machine. She continues, “I wish we had a rose quartz to take care of this, but that’s just not possible anymore.”

The room goes silent and you decide to take this time to take in your surroundings. It isn’t like you need an explanation. Practically everybody’s heard of the traitor Rose Quartz and her silly rebellion. You’ve also heard about how all the other Roses were imprisoned for possible instability.

You look around the room and start to recognize some things about it. The pink colored walls, the shiny doorway, the table you’re laying on right now. You’ve only been in a room like this once, right when you popped out, but you know a ship room when you see one.

You shift on the table a bit, wanting to sit up, but the arms across your body tense and keep you down. You frown as you look over at the frowning face of 2XO. You sigh before your eyes trail her arms down to her hands.

With nothing else to do, you decide to follow your first thought and lift your hand to rest it on hers. Her arms tense at first, but she relaxes when you give her hand a soft squeeze. Quietly, you say, “I’m fine, 2. Could you help me sit up?” You give her a smile to try and convince her that you’re really alright.

She doesn’t return it. Instead, she looks to the Peridot who you think didn’t hear what you asked. “Is it alright if I let her sit up?”

The Peridot turns to her before looking at you. She looks back at 2XO before she gives a small nod. “So long as you keep her leg still, it should be okay now.” The Peridot goes back to working on your leg again, tuning you and 2 out from what you can tell.

2XO’s frown is instantly wiped off her face when she turns back to you. Her hand suddenly disappears from your grip, but quickly returns, holding your hand with her own strong grip. Her other arm slides around behind your shoulders and you can feel that heat in your face again. You don’t have much time to think about it before you are carefully pulled up.

You quickly put an arm down to stabilize yourself, though you don’t really need it. From the strong grip she keeps on you, it seems 2 has no intention of letting go of you soon. This thought makes your cheeks burn even more, so you try not to think of it anymore.

Instead, you look down at your gem. The large crack you had seen before had grown much smaller. Your eyes grew wide as you see it shrink a bit more under the machine the Peridot was fiddling with.

“Wow.” You smile and turn to 2XO. “Did you see that 2? At this rate, it’ll be like I never cracked in a few minutes!”

She gives you a small smile. “I don’t know, you’ve been in here for a few hours.”

“She’s right.” You both turn to look at the Peridot. After a moment of working, she spoke up again. “At this point, the procedure should only take a few more minutes.”

You smile even wider at the other amethyst. It was something to be happy about. After all, the sooner you were better, the less she has to worry about you.

Your attention is drawn back to the Peridot as she continues. “You should stay off of this leg for at least a few hours, though. There’s a small chance that too much pressure too early will cause the crack to open up again.”

This takes the smile from your face. “But what am I supposed to do till then?” Not using your leg for a while will really cut into what you can do today.

“You probably should have thought of that before jumping off a cliff.” She turned a glare your way. “You should be more careful with your gem. It is the only one you have.”

You shrink back a bit and look down at your stomach. She was right, of course. But your friend was in trouble. What else were you supposed to do?

You feel a squeeze on your shoulder and look over at 2XO. She smiles at you and you can’t help but smile back. It doesn’t take long before the air looses a low buzzing that you didn’t notice until it left.

You both look down to see the Peridot moving the machine off of your leg. “There you go.” She gives an oomph as she sets the machine aside. “As good as new.”

You sit up more to look at your gem. It looked better than new. Not only was the crack gone, but your gem looked like it was shining more.

“Um…” You look up at 2XO, but notice it wasn’t you she was talking to. “So, is it alright if I take her somewhere?”

The Peridot looks from her to you and shrugs. “As long as she keeps off that leg it should be fine. Do whatever you want.”

With that, the Peridot left you and 2XO alone. You are about to turn to slide off the table, but 2XO stops you. You look up into her smiling face with a raised brow. “Uh, 2?”

Before you know what’s happening, you’re scooped up into her arms again. You let out a squeal before you throw your arms around her neck again. With your arms somewhere safe, your body relaxes into her arms.

“You heard 5XD, you aren’t allowed to use that leg. That means you just get to hang on while I carry you.” You look down as you feel your cheeks heating up again.

She carries you out of the ship like that. Every time you passed another gem they would stare as you went, causing your face to get even hotter. Apparently it wasn’t a symptom of your previously fractured gem.

Once you got out to the kindergarten it got a lot easier. There is plenty of open space, unlike the walled in ship. There is also plenty of Amethysts doing all sorts of things, so there isn’t as much attention on an Amethyst being carried by another.

Once 2 gets you away from the crowd, she takes up a comfortable pace. It takes you a while of being carried before you get a bit antsy. You decide you need some distraction. “So, where are we going?”

Her grin grows, though she keeps her eyes on the path. “It’s a place I found that I wanted to show you. It’s a secret, though, so it’s just between you and me.”

That was probably all you were going to get from her. Settling back, you try to think of what kind of secret place she’s taking you to. You can’t think of many secret places, but it helps pass the time anyways.

After a while of being carried, 2XO cries out, “There it is!”

You look ahead to where you’re going. What you see takes your breath away. It was more beautiful than you could have imagined.

Ahead of you was a tree, but it wasn’t like the trees you see in the kindergarten. Where those trees were black and small, this one was big and brown. It also had all of these green things all over the top of it.

As you grew closer, you notice that there’s green all around it. There was green stuff sprouting out of the ground around it. Your eyes grow large as some wind blows through and all of the green waves.

2XO giggles as she carries you closer to the tree and sets you down against it. It’s so unlike the trees you know that you’re surprised it feels so rough. It’s even surprising how soft the ground is.

You almost forget that 2XO is with you until she sits next to you. “Pretty, isn’t it? I found it while I was wandering the other day.”

You throw your arms out around you, careful not to hit her. “This is amazing. It’s so different and beautiful. I can’t even explain it.”

She giggles and pulls you back against the tree. “You need to settle down a little. You don’t want to get up and fracture again.”

You can’t help yourself as you keep trying to look around. Every time you try to get around and move, though, 2XO always pulls you back down. You finally stop when she lays her head against your shoulder. Your face heats up as your body goes stiff.

“I brought you here to relax.” She moves around, you believe to get more comfortable. “And to say thank you.”

“Thank you?” You stare down at your feet next to hers. “But I haven’t done anything to be thanked for.”

You can’t see her face, but you can feel her smile through her cheek against your shoulder. “It’s thanks to you that I’ve met so many more nice Amethysts. Each time we met a group, you’d be so excited to point out the next we should meet.”

You look agape at the top of her head. “But it was you who introduced me to them all. If you weren’t there, I’m sure they wouldn’t have noticed me.”

She shakes her head a little. “It’s because you were there that I could even go up to them. You helped me, 7.” She shifts a bit more and you feel her hand sliding down to hold onto yours. “And that’s not the only thing you helped me with.”

You tilt your head a bit, but you keep silent to let her continue. “Whenever you saw that an animal had run away before I could finish my rock for it, you would shapeshift into it until I finished. It didn’t matter how long it would take, you would try to do it.”

You give a careful shrug, trying not to jostle her head. “I was just seeing how long I could hold some forms.”

She pinches your arm a bit. “Maybe, but you still took the forms I needed and stood still for me. Face it, you helped.”

Another careful motion of your shoulders. “I just wanted you to be able to finish your pretty pictures.”

Finally, she takes her head off of your shoulder and turns toward you. You notice that her eyes have become wet, but she hasn’t started crying. But why would she cry?

“You’re the first one who took an interest in my rocks. You even started making some yourself.” Her hand goes behind her back. When it comes back, it’s holding-

Your hands instantly jump to your suit. You search around, but you can’t feel the lump of rock that you had specially cut for the gem sitting near you. Which is obvious, because it’s in her hand.

You had carved three parts into the rock in question. The first was what was facing up, an obvious note of ‘For 2XO’ cut into it.

The second side was a lot harder to do. Resting on its face was a portrait of the gem in question that you had to do from memory. You didn’t want to ruin the surprise after all.

On the third side was just a rough cutting. You didn’t have enough space for detail, so you just carved a large Amethyst into it. The only difference from a normal Amethyst that could be seen was two small holes you carved into it. One at the knee, the other at the navel.

You look down at your knees, that heat coming back to your face again. “I tried my best on this one, but I still have-”

“You made such a pretty rock, just for me.” You shut your mouth and look at her. She likes it? But why is she crying, then?

Your hand goes behind your head, scratching at an imaginary itch there. “I just wanted to give you something as pretty as you.”

Before you can say anything more, she’s hugging you again. Your arms find their proper place around her as she holds you close to her. It’s hard for you to imagine anything better than this moment.

After a minute, she pulls away from you a bit. You give her a smile and she returns it with a bit of red in her cheeks. You are about to ask if she feels better now, but you stop when she moves.

2XOs mouth engulfs yours in a kiss.

You both pull away in shock after a couple of seconds. It didn’t last very long, but it was instantly the best thing that happened to you. You look at her and find she’s saying something, but you aren’t listening.

You close the gap between you two with another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this? Want more? Leave a comment, or stop by my tumblr: http://pretend-im-not-there.tumblr.com/


End file.
